I love you too
by EmmaCassidy
Summary: "But now there is nothing that unites us." Emma said coldly. What if Henry had died in exchange for Pan's curse did not come to Storybrooke? Neal and Emma are given another chance to be happy and forget the death of Henry, but still lack worse to deal with. [SwanThief] [Snowing] Bad english, sorry.


**Synopsis**: _Henry died because of the spell that made Regina to avoid the curse of Peter Pan came to Storybrooke , Regina did not have any intention to hurt , she did not know that would happen to him. But Henry knew and wanted to die a hero equal to the stories that I read ._

**Hi so this is my first fanfiction , some things remain the same Rumple and Peter Pan dies, only to be able to avoid the curse of Pan and nobody came to the enchanted forest, but Henry was the price to pay. Walk talking a lot about the death of a main character and I do not like the idea of it being Neal, and Henry is not the most hated character in the series , or at least I hate it. Please do not hate me I know it's bad , leave your opinion and recommendations.**

* * *

**I do not own OUAT but worse than Adam I'm sorry.**

Emma did not even bother to get out of bed , had cried all night that did not realize that the sun rose . Margaret Mary entered the room upstairs to talk to Emma , her eyes were red and swollen after a long night it was not easy for her to get up and realize that something was missing , that someone was missing .

"Emma ... Honey is time to go. " Snow sat aside on Emma 's bed . " I know it's hard ... But we must be strong ..." Snow eyes threatened to mourn .

Emma sank deeper into the sheets of his bed, closed his eyes , thinking that this was all a bad dream and would wake up and hear the laughter of Henry. _"It's not fair"_ She thought,_"It's not fair that I have recovered and I remove it again"_

"Wanna talk about it ? " . Snow said trying to comfort her daughter but did not know how. I do not hear any response from Emma. " Meet me down." He said walking towards the stairs.

_"You have to be strong Emma , do it for him"_ was repeated herself . He gathered all the courage he could and he arose from his bed , put on a boring black sweater and looked in the mirror, did not bother with makeup has never been that type of person who cared about the physical , he continued to look in the mirror and burst into tears , " he 's not coming back , he is dead, dEAD " I take an object and broke the toilet mirror.

Snow and David ran up at the sound .

" Emma What happened okay?" . David said looking at the broken mirror and Emma on the floor picking up the pieces .

" Nothing, I just broke my mirror , I'm sorry , I pick him up . " Emma said.

" You do not have to." Mary Margaret Emma said lifting soil .

" If I broke the mirror , I have to lift it. " Emma said.

" I mean to hide your feelings , I know you hurt Henry's death , but not something you have to overcome alone, we have us , your father ..." Snow 's eyes turned to flood with tears. " I know I'm not a good mother , and the fact I did not grow up with and do not know how to comfort you, it really hurts his death , the strange and never be the same , never be someone to fill that void ." Emma returned to mourn leaning on the shoulder of Mary Margaret .

"It's all my fault , I should never have left him ." Emma said. David joined them giving them both a hug , he was crying .

" It's not your fault princess is not your fault." David said stroking the hair of Emma.

His embrace was interrupted when they heard someone knocking the door. Mary Margaret left them down to open the door. David hug tackles giving her daughter a comforting kiss on her forehead.

" So it's time ... right? " Said a voice.

Emma recognized the voice , it was Neal , she had not thought about how hard everything was for him, he lost his son and his father all in one day. She under the stairs and saw him , wearing a black sweatshirt and dark gray shirt , her eyes red and swollen . " Hello Neal ." Emma said with a wry smile.

"Hi Emma How are you? Mine That question is obviously wrong , we are wrong ... " Neal began to mourn . " Henry was just a child did not deserve this, I deserve to die , it was my fault if I had never left ... If I never ... " Before he could say anything else, Emma walked over to give her a big hug . After both gathered courage and decided to go to the funeral of Henry.

The funeral was no big deal , all the inhabitants of Storybrooke were there , except that Regina was hidden behind a tree , not wanting to see them all, wanted to be alone with your child.

* * *

Eight months after the death of Henry, his absence is still felt , Emma was at Granny's taking a chocolate with cinnamon , a favorite of Henry and her. The doorbell was heard , it was Neal who approached Emma.

" Hi I can sit ? " He said .

"It's a free country you can do whatever you want." She did not even bother to look up.

"It's been eight months and I keep thinking that it finds in the park woods fighting with swords ." Neal played with the salt shaker from the table without looking at Emma.

"We ... we just do not talk about it. Want ? " Neal nodded.

"I just wanted to have something to talk to you ... I love you and Emma upsets me to see you like this." Neal said looking up at her.

" But now there is nothing that unites us ." He said coldly .

"There is nothing." Neal gave a bitter smile. " Emma please You think I have not grieved the death of Henry? I lost my father that same day, just recovered and now both are gone "

"Of course it's all about you."

"It's not about me, I 've tried to be nice Emma , but if you keep in that mood I think it's pointless to keep fighting for you." Neal got up from the table.

" Leave me alone , I do not think about us ... Run ... Do not ... Love ." Emma bit her lip to have the last word .

" Well, goodbye Emma Swan ." Neal turned and left Granny's . Emma wanted to run and tell him not to go it was all a lie, if she loved him and would never do.

_" Do not, let it go, it 's better this way "_ Emma got up from the table and ran out of Granny's . " NEAL WAIT " . Emma cry .

Neal turned to see Emma. " What do you want ? Did you miss something else to throw in my face? " I said , approaching her .

Emma nodded " Neal 're an arrogant , lying, cheating ... "

"Anything else ? " Interrupted .

Emma refused " And an idiot, but you're the idiot that I love ." Neal came around her waist .

" I love you too," Neal 's lips approached the Emma giving her a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Please I want to read what you think , leave your opinions .**

**I'm thinking of putting the witch of Oz and there will be more participation of Rumplestilskin and Regina. And maybe put some scenes of David jealous XD . I hope you liked it .**

**It's a bad English, sorry.**


End file.
